Bungie Rewards Chronicler Seal Pin
The is a Bungie Rewards exclusive pin based on the appearance of the in-game Lore Seal from ''Destiny 2: Forsaken'' (2018), which, upon completion, unlocks the title of Chronicler. Overview The Bungie Rewards Chronicler Seal Collectible Medallion Pin (as was its full title on the Bungie Store) was added to the Bungie Store alongside the release of Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) as part of the first wave of Bungie Rewards products. It is designed after the Lore Seal introduced in the Forsaken expansion, the back featuring a pattern of small swords, with the Bungie insignia proclaiming "BUNGIE OFFICIAL" framed in the middle, with the "CHRONICLER" title under it in its own frame. The pin uses two needles aligned horizontally, with two black tricorn-shaped clutches to fit over the needles. The pin's overall dimensions are 1.56" x 1.81" x .25" (3.97cm x 4.6cm x .64cm), not including the needles or clutches. As mentioned, this pin was first offered alongside the launch of the Forsaken expansion, and was initially available to earn a discount code for in-game until March 30th, 2019, and to actually purchase until April 30th, 2019. But, these dates were eventually extended, leaving the product available to be earned by players until August 31st, 2019, and to be purchased by September 30th, 2019. In order to earn the discount code for this product, players had to complete the Lore Seal in Destiny 2, earning them the Chronicler Title in-game. Upon completing such a task, players could then redeem their discount code through the Bungie Rewards page on Bungie.net and purchase the pin on the Bungie Store for $19.99 USD. As of September 30th, 2019, this pin is no longer officially available to buy, and is unlikely to ever be offered for sale by Bungie again. Packaging and Inclusions The packaging for this pin is minimal, consisting of a 3.56" x 3.69" x 1.31" (9.05cm x 9.37cm x 3.33cm) black felt case with a paper slip cover. The slip cover displays Bungie Rewards branding on both the sides, and the front and back. The case itself is all but blank, with an exception for the front, which showcases the Lore Seal design in a stark gold color. It opens with a hinge that snaps into place, leaving the case open at an angle. The inner top of the inside of the case features a reflective gold tricorn, while the bottom displays the pin on a removable felt square. Of which the pin is pierced through, sitting in an indentation in the shape of the pin, with the clutches at the back holding it in place. The only other thing included in the package is a folded card inserted under the slip cover. This card features similar Bungie Rewards branding on the front and back, but upon opening the card, you are greeted with a "Congratulations!" on the top half, with the bottom half consisting of a short write up briefly describing what earning the Chronicler title means for a Guardian, as well as a congratulatory message from Bungie. Official Description Gallery Rewards Chronicler Pin 1.jpg|Final product shot with case Rewards Chronicler Pin 4.jpg|Final product shot Rewards Chronicler Pin 2.png|Early product render with case Rewards Chronicler Pin 3.jpg|Early product render External Links *Bungie Store - Chronicler Collectible Medallion Pin (Wayback Machine) Category:Bungie Rewards Pins